gambbiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Trace
"Right... Just try and keep up." - Trace (CO:EB) Trace is one of the main protagonists in the Omega Trilogy. She works as a moral compass... In the meaning that she drags Cole down to her moral level to fill him in on 'how things work here'. Pre-CO History Trace grew up in what eventually became know as New Order. When the 'high government' began forming she, like many of the occupants, left to create a more 'free spirited town', Charmer, only a few miles away. There she met Bee, and old acquaintance now turned best friend. Together they became two of the first guns in Charmer. After a few years of working together Trace and Bee attempted a romantic relationship: It lasted only a half hour and one awkward kiss. Embarrassed Trace went back to New Order where her watchful brother Lucas had a job as a guard waiting for her. After waiting a few weeks for the 'awkwardness' to settle, Trace contacted Bee and reformed their friendship; after a few years this event became something for them to laugh about. In New Order Trace caught the eye of Madam, who claimed to see herself in her, despite being a full year younger. This, coupled with her brothers secretive work in the New Order underground, allowed Trace to rise in the newly formed ranks fairly quickly. Becoming the leader of a squad that would eventually become known as 'the New Order Fox Squad', she took on the name Fox, and has been using it ever since; only allowing those close to her to call her Trace. From that point on, until the start of Coles Odyssey, she lived her life as a guard in New Order, making a reputation for pushing the boundaries of what was and wasn't aloud. Becoming bored with her life as a guard, and having Madam's strict eye growing ever more strained on her, she made plans to leave. Though she was never quote sure of where exactly to go, how to get there, or even when to act, only that she would be able to act 'when the time came'... A mindset that made her take risks in the hopes for an eventual escape. Out of Book Actions Enter the Bandits (Contains Spoilers for "Coles Odyssey: Enter the Bandits") While separated from Cole (during the events of Chapter 4 Omega), the main building is attacked by Jack, Is, and Cole(Alpha). Trace and her team are one of two squads who happened to be close enough to pursue the attackers. After a chase, Trace breaks off from her squad to chase Cole(Alpha) down an alternate path; having mistaken him for Cole(Omega). After catching up to him she is unable to pull the trigger, and ends up being pushed off the building and being used as a pillow. this renders her unconscious. After regaining consciousness she is told by her brother (Lucas) that 'Cole' was one of the terrorists and has been captured, and that Madam(the leader of New Order) has tightened security. Additionally she (Trace) is being blamed for the attack, due to hiring someone without going through the proper channels (Despite this being commonly overlooked practice). Knowing that Madam will want to make an example of her, Lucas smuggles her out of the city, but not before Trace convinces him to break Cole(Omega) out of the New Order holding cells. After meeting Julie (During Chapter 5 Omega), Trace retreats to Guy and Bee's home. There, she calls her brother (Lucas) and tells him what happened. Lucas cannot at that time risk sending someone to get her and smuggle her back into the city, so he only puts out a low level bounty on Cole(Omega) (this bounty is unknown to Trace). Shortly after Bee and Guy return home from their own lunch break and find Trace 'distressed'. Personality Trace is constantly on her verbal guard; memorizing the screw ups of those around her, and converting them to 'argumentative ammo' in her free time. She is very snarky and has a surprisingly quick wit, this becomes especially apparent when she becomes bored. Additionally when bored she begins exhibiting child like behaviors, as well as becoming more irritable. Despite this she stays generally happy and friendly towards her friends, if not a bit 'nippy'. Enemies beware however, this Fox has a mean bite. Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__